


My Bloody Valentine

by cullens_pet



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has waited centuries for her. He watched and protected her as she matured. He waited patiently for her to have her human experiences before he staked his claim to her. That was before jacob Black and his Valentine's Day card. No, he wouldn't wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

Jasper

 

I cursed myself vehemently as I secretly watched their exchange from a distance. What had I been thinking when I allowed their relationship from the beginning? I thought it would be harmless, that my Bella would never fall for the mutt, but I had been wrong.

 

Anger coursed through my cold, unchanging body and venom pooled in my mouth as I watched her wrap her arms around Jacob Black for a tight hug. I narrowed my eyes at the display. All he had done was give her some fake excuse for a Valentine’s card. Bella was mine! She always had been.

 

Maybe I should explain. I’m a vampire. Not the type that you’ve seen in the movies as of late. I don’t sparkle. I DO have fangs, vicious looking things that could slice through flesh as if it were butter. Inhumanly beautiful, too beautiful to even pass for human in the daylight, which I could withstand despite what the myths say. Hollywood did manage to get a few things right, though. Like the immortality. Stakes, crosses, and garlic were all harmless to me. Fire was the one thing that could remove me from existence. They were also right about the mate bit, although not entirely.

 

You see, a vampire knows upon awakening if their mate is out there. It’s instinctual. It’s a invisible pull, like a cord is wrapped between the two destined for one another. You move until you find her. When I awakened over five hundred years ago, there was no pull. My maker, Carlisle, asked me what I felt. He explained to me that she had not yet been born, that it was commonplace for most vampires to wait for years or even centuries before they found their other half. He further explained what I would feel when it happened.

 

I wandered for centuries, never feeling the tug of a mate. I was miserable. I had begun to think that there would never be anyone for me. I could still recall with clarity the moment that it happened. I had been brooding in my study as I was wont to do. I had long since lost the interest of the world outside. I was actually contemplating ending my cursed existence. Wallowing, for lack of a better term.

 

Then, in an instant, I felt it. That pull that told me to move northwest. I didn’t question it. I moved steadily in the direction of that insistent tug. I only stopped by necessity, only the fact that I had to stay hidden kept me from making a beeline straight to her. As it was, it only took me a day to move across the continent.

 

My legs brought me to a hospital. I could smell her before I even went through the doors. I approached the nursery with care. Hospital lights were harsh and even with my disguise, my preternatural skin would cause most humans to take a second glance. I couldn’t afford to be exposed. Not now. Not after how long I had waited for her.

 

My eyes zeroed in on the tiny sleeping bundle. She was exquisite. Rosy cheeks, small pink lips, and a tuft of silky mahogany colored hair. I inhaled deeply memorizing her scent even though I knew I wouldn’t go anywhere unless she was by my side. She was mine just as I was hers. I would become her protector until she was old enough to come with me.

 

Which leads up until today. Isabella was of age. She turned eighteen as of last September. But I knew that she would be upset if I just swooped in and uprooted her life. She was in her senior year of high school, and I knew that she would want to finish it. I loved her and I was loath to make her miss out on her human experiences. I had an eternity to wait. I wasn’t getting any older so I didn’t see why I should rush her.

 

That was before Jacob Black came along. I had yet to reveal myself fully to my Bella, only coming to her when she was in the deepest of sleeps. She knew my name, dreamed of me as I pleasured her with my tongue and fingers, crying out my name in her release. She was breath-taking in these stolen moments, and I longed to make her mine fully. But she wasn’t ready.

 

Then she met Jacob Black. It took all of my self control not to reveal myself and kill him on the spot when I caught his scent. The boy was a werewolf. Not like you see in Hollywood. I would be impressed if those idiots ever got anything right. He didn’t need the moon to change and he looked more wolf than monster when he did shift. And we were enemies.

 

I knew that he could smell me all over Bella but instead of chasing him away he got closer to Bella. Becoming friends and then, just this afternoon, more than friends. All because of a bloody Valentine’s Day card. I could no longer sit by idly and wait for Bella. No, I wouldn’t wait any longer and Jacob Black had better get out of my way.

 





Bella



I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. Jacob had asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes. He was my first real boyfriend. It was more than a little embarrassing. I mean, I was senior in high school and I was just now getting my first serious boyfriend. It was really cute how he asked me, too. I knew I would keep the card forever. It was a Valentine’s Card and on the inside he had asked me to be his girl and then under it he had put a yes and a no. It was too sweet. It reminded me of a couple grade school children who were crushing on each other but too shy to ask. I think that there’s also a country song named that: check yes or check no.

 

I’m rambling. Sorry, I’m just so happy. But there was a tiny voice, in the back of mind, that was screaming that this was wrong, that I shouldn’t be with Jacob. I couldn’t really explain it. I liked Jacob. A lot. But I didn’t love him. Not yet, but I felt with time maybe I could.

 

No, this voice was like my conscience. It reminded me of my phantom lover. Jasper. He had been coming to me in dreams since I was a girl of sixteen. My cheeks grew hot just thinking about him and the wicked things that he had done to me. But Jasper wasn’t real, he was only in my dreams, and I longed for a man to do to me in real life what he had in my dreams. My blush spread even further as I thought of my latest dream, thought about Jasper plunging his tongue into my pulsing channel.

 

“Bella!”

 

I startled out of my erotic fantasy and looked up at my new boyfriend. He was so tall. He dwarfed my respectable five foot five.

 

“Hmmmm….”

 

He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled, sending vibrations along my overheated body.

 

“You’re blushing, Bells,” he said mischievously. “Whacha thinkin’ about?”

 

My face turned a whole new shade of red, and I mumbled, “Nothing.”

 

He laughed again and leaned down towards me. “Come with me, Bells. There’s something that I want to show you.”

 

“Right now?” I questioned. “You want to skip school?”

 

“You’re a senior, Bells. I doubt one day is going to hurt you much.”

 

I leveled a glare at my hulk of a boyfriend. “You just happened to forget that Charlie, the Chief of Police, is my Dad. I doubt he would like it much if I get busted skipping school.”

 

“Please, Bells,” he pleaded giving me his best sad-eyed puppy look. “This is really important to me, and I can’t just tell you. I have to show you.”

 

“Okay,” I relented. “But this had better not become a habit, Jacob Black. I didn’t work all these years to just brush off my senior year.”

 

Little did I know how much that decision to go with Jacob was going to change my life.



 

Three hours later….

 

“Jacob!” I whined. “Are we there yet? We’ve been walking for hours!”

 

He laughed, and from my position in his arms, I could feel the subtle tingling race along my body that accompanied his deep baritone chuckle.

 

“You mean, I’ve been walking for hours. You only walked for one.”

 

I waved my hand dismissively. “Details, details. Where are we? We must be out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“Yes, we are almost there. This place is special to me. My father brought me here and his father before him. I’ll explain when we get there.”

 

I looked ahead and I could tell that the light was getting brighter. We seemed to be coming into a clearing. We exited the trees, and I gasped. It was so beautiful. There was a small stream winding through the small meadow. It was full of wildflowers and butterflies.

 

“Jacob…,” I whispered.

 

“I know.”

 

I looked over at him and could tell he was nervous by the look on his face, “Jacob…?”

 

He took me by the hand. “Bella, I need to tell you something. It’s important. More important than anything I’ve ever done or said in my life. Please, just hear me out before you ask me anything.”

 

I nodded my head. I’d never seen him look so solemn. Jacob was…., well he was Jacob. Fun loving and free spirited.

 

He paced a few steps from me and blew out a deep breath. He turned to face me and caught my eye. “What I’m about to tell you Bella is fantastical. You won’t believe me but I can show you, too. I’m a werewolf.”

 

I looked at him dumbly for a few moments. What was he saying?

 

“Bella….”

 

“What do you want me to say, Jake? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I couldn’t, Bella. Don’t be angry, Bells. It wasn’t allowed. Not until I imprinted on you.”

 

I looked at him in confusion. “Imprinted?”

 

He took a step toward me. “It means….”

 

He was interrupted by a loud growl. It seemed to echo around the clearing. My heart started pounding. What in the name of heaven was that?

 

Jacob pushed me behind him. He was shaking like a leaf.

 

“Bella,” he whispered. “Listen to me. Don’t be afraid. Something is here. I’m going to have to fight it. Don’t look him in the eyes. As soon as I have him distracted, run. Run as fast as you can. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. It’s you that he wants, and I’m not about to let that happen.”

 

“Jacob…,” my voice trembled. “I’m scared.”

 

He cupped my cheek tenderly before brushing a soft kiss to my lips. Growls erupted from the forest once more. “Don’t be, Bells. I’ll protect you.”

 

My attention was drawn away from his tawny gaze by a man as he emerged from the depths of the forest. At first look the man was beautiful. But he wasn’t merely beautiful, he was inhumanly beautiful. Words couldn’t even describe what he looked like to me. He was tall and lean with wavy blond hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was a pale, ghostly white that glowed in the fading light.

 

Jacob pushed me further behind him as he addressed the stranger.

 

“I won’t let you have her, leech! She’s mine!”

 

Heat poured from him as he shook, keeping himself between me and the man that had just appeared.

 

Laughter bubbled from his throat. It sounded just like wind chimes. I cocked my head listening. I had heard that sound before. “Let’s be reasonable, Jacob. She was mine before you were even born. Just walk away and I’ll allow you to live. Fight me and you will lose. I’ve waited centuries for her. I’ll not wait any longer.”

 

That voice, that smooth honeyed voice. I’d know it from anywhere. It was voice from my dreams. Jasper.

 

I craned my neck around Jacob, trying to get a better look. He was real. He was here in the flesh, standing not twenty yards from me.

 

“Jasper,” I whispered.

 

“You see,” he taunted. “Even Bella knows who I am. She is my mate. Even without ever meeting me, she can feel it.”

 

Jacob pushed me back behind him. “Get ready, Bella. I’m going after him. I want you to run. Go East, back the same way that we came. There is a trail. I will come after you as soon as I can.”

 

I stood stock still as Jacob moved away from me. I could feel the tension in the air. I gasped in shock as Jacob exploded right in front of me. His clothes fell as they shredded away from his monstrous, hairy form. He had turned into a giant wolf.

 

I backed away as Jasper and Jacob circled each other. My hands were pressed to my mouth in shock. My boyfriend had just turned into a gigantic wolf and was about to fight a man that was more than what he seemed.

 

I screamed as they lunged at each other, moving at a speed that I could hardly seem to catch. They were mere blurs as they fought. I stumbled backwards as Jacob went crashing into a tree. He was up and on Jasper before I could even blink. I heard a large crack and a loud howl and then blood splattered across my face as I watched Jasper rip Jacob’s leg from his body.

 

I turned and retched from the smell of the blood. I wiped it from my face with trembling fingers. Oh, God. Jacob. I turned back toward the horrifying scene and gagged as I watched Jasper pull Jacob’s bowels from his body, which was now missing all four legs. It looked like a scene right out of a horror movie. Jasper was tossing Jacob’s guts into the trees before pulling his head from his shoulders.

 

I threw up again and made for the trees while Jasper was distracted. I had to get away. He had torn Jacob to pieces. Literally. Tears burned my eyes as I stumbled through the forest. What was he? He wasn’t just a man. No man could have done what he did to Jacob. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. What would he do to me when he caught me? And I knew he would. It was only a manner of time.

 

I stumbled and fell over backwards as I ran into something hard and cold. I looked up fearfully into the eyes of a monster. I squeezed my eyes shut remembering Jacob’s warning. Don’t look him in the eyes.

 

I tensed as I felt a cold finger trace along my brow line and down my cheek.

 

“Bella,” he whispered melodically.

 

“W-What do you want?” I whispered as I trembled beneath his cold hands. Hands that had just torn apart my friend. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Fear clogged my system.

 

“You,” was his simple answer.

 

I shook my head in denial. “Open your eyes, Isabella.”

 

I struggled to defy his command. I really did. But something compelled me to obey. I could not resist. I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my gaze to meet his. His eyes were impossibly beautiful. They were both blue and grey like the ocean after a storm. And they were hungry. I could see the lust swirling in their dark depths.

 

I gulped audibly as his gaze swept over my body, lingering in the places that I knew now that he had touched before. I should have felt violated. He had been doing things to me in my sleep, things that I would have never consented to while I was awake. Instead, I felt overly warm, hot even.

 

“Why?” I whispered. It was ambiguous. It meant many things. Why me? Why did he kill Jacob? I had no doubt that my friend was dead. He couldn’t have lived through that.

 

He sighed deeply as he hovered over my prone form. “You are mine, Bella. Just as I am yours. Since your birth, I have known.”

 

I looked at his smooth, white skin and shivered again as he cupped my cheek. I forced myself to keep still, to resist the urge to lean into his touch. That urge frightened me. He was a monster of the highest caliber. There was no need to do what he had done to Jacob.

 

“What are you?” I whispered. I knew he wasn’t human. He couldn’t be.

 

He smiled broadly, and I gasped as I saw his sharp, pearly canines glint in the semi-darkness. “Does that answer your question, dearest?”

 

I raised myself off the ground, attempting to put some space between us. He was a vampire. I thought they were nothing more than a myth. He pressed against me forcing me further onto my back. I struggled briefly before I realized that my fight was a futile one at best. Jacob was far better equipped to fight him than I was, and look what happened to him.

 

I shuddered again as he pressed more insistently against me. “What do you want from me? Are you going to kill me, too?”

 

He laughed again, the noise pealing like bells as it echoed through the forest. “No, my dearest, I would never hurt you on purpose. I apologize for your friend. But he wanted to take you away from me. I’ve waited for over five hundred years for you. I wasn’t about to let some mutt come and steal you right out from under my nose. You are my mate, Isabella, and I’ve come to claim you at long last.”

 

I shuddered again at his words. What did that mean? If it meant what I thought, he would kill me and make me like himself. He straddled my body, and I pushed against him. No. This wasn’t right. Not like this.

 

He pinned my arms to the forest floor and growled in displeasure. I stilled at the sound, both fear and arousal rocketing around my trembling body.

 

“Isabella,” he warned. “Don’t make me take you by force. I know you feel like I feel. Just open up and feel. We belong together.”

 

He leaned down and sucked lightly on my neck, gently scraping those wicked teeth over my flesh. I squirmed as wetness coated my panties. I was at war with myself. How could I feel like this mere moments after my best friend had met a terrible end trying to defend me from the creature now seducing me? What kind of person did that make me?

 

“Bella, look at me,” he commanded.

 

Again, I couldn’t resist. I gazed into eyes and fell. I couldn’t pull myself out of his hypnotic stare even as he pulled my clothes from me one piece at a time. I offered no resistance. I couldn’t. I was trapped in his predatory stare. Even after I was nude before him, I didn’t try to cover myself. I didn’t want to. Or rather, he didn’t want me to.

 

It was disconcerting to think that my body was responding to what he wanted rather than to what I wanted. But it was only a minor feeling considering the other things that Jasper was making me feel.

 

“That’s better,” he hummed in approval as he licked a path from my neck to my navel. I gasped as his cool tongue traced over my heated body. The sensation was almost over whelming. My hips bucked of their own accord as I tried to sooth the ache between my thighs.

 

He chuckled again, the vibration making my stomach flip as desire coated my entrance. “Soon,” he promised.

 

I moaned as his tongue swiped through my sex. It was cool against my heated bundle of nerves. I grasped his silky hair as his tongue circled my clit. My thighs trembled as I teetered on the edge. He pushed two fingers into my channel, and I felt it pulse as I fell from the cliff. I shouted his name as he entered me with one swift thrust. There was no pain, only pleasure as my channel gripped and sucked against his cold, steely length.

 

He growled as he plunged in and out of my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him better access as I knew this was what he wanted. I arched as his abdomen rubbed against my bundle of nerves. The tension coiled in my belly like a spring until I feared that I would break apart from the strain. He lowered his lips to my neck whispering and suckling.

 

“Say the words, dearest. Say you’ll be mine forever,” he commanded.

 

I opened my eyes as he rode me, staring into his stormy eyes. It was coercion at its worst for I was surely under duress. I would have promised him anything at this point. “Yours,” I whispered in defeat. I couldn’t defy his authority. He had me totally under his control.

 

I gasped and tumbled over the abyss as his teeth sank into my neck. I pulsed around him even as I felt the life leaving my body. Every pull made by his mouth caused another orgasm to wash over my over-stimulated body until I was nothing more than a pile of quivering flesh resting in his arms.

 

Then the burning started. Beginning where his teeth were still imbedded in my neck and racing along my limbs, finally taking up residence in my chest. I cried and gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. The last thing I remembered was his soothing touch, pushing my sweaty hair out of my face and his gentle murmurs.

 

“It will be alright, dearest. It will be over soon.”

 

 

~~~~Fin~~~


End file.
